Breaking the Curse, Fringe Style
by FantasyBladeAncient
Summary: When Olivia goes to investigate strange going ons at the town of her best college friend's, she finds a mysterious pregnant woman who figures into David Robert Jones' lastest plan of destruction.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a companion piece to my Once Upon A Time story 'Breaking the Curse'. If you haven't read that, then this story may not make much sense to you. This story contains spoilers for all of season 4 of _Fringe_ so far and at the beginning offers a possible resolution for the Peter out of place storyline.

Peter walked into the lab to find Walter wearing a spacesuit fiddling what looked like a washing machine with jet rockets attached. It was signs like this that made him glad he was finally home. Through a series of investigations and revelations, it turned out he was in his original universe all along, (original being relative as he was actually born in another one and then kidnapped by an alternate version of his father in an effort to save his life.) They learned that the machine had wiped the memory of his existence from everyone he ever knew, but thanks to the Observer, their memories of him were restored.

However, some things still didn't make sense to him. Like how people that were alive before, like Olivia's father, were dead, how alternate Broyles and David Robert Jones were killed, but were now both alive and how Peter's son, Henry, whom he hadn't even known existed before entering the Observer's mind, was now back in existence. Then there was Olivia, who still had memories of both never having met Nina Sharp before walking into Massive Dynamic for the first time and memories of being raised by her after her mother died.

Walter had a lot of theories, most of which stemmed from watching season 5 of _Doctor Who_, but the general consensus was time travel was dangerous and messing with the machine should not be attempted again.

In any case, he and Olivia were reunited to everyone's joy, except for Agent Lee, who after everything, had accepted an invitation to cross over into the parallel universe for an extended mission tracking genetic mutant spiders with alternate Francis and his wife, whom the alternate Lee referred to as Bug Lady.

"Hey Walter, what are you doing?" Peter asks.

"I'm attempting to create a jet propelled washing machine," Walter replies.

"Why?" Peter asks, afraid of the answer. "And why the spacesuit?"

"Well now that I own Massive Dynamic again, I'm trying to come up with new commercial products," Walter explains.

"And you thought of a jet propelled washing machine?" Peter asks.

"It's my new idea for Laundromats of the future," Walter responds. "In this day and age who has time to actually go to the Laundromat? With my jet propelled washing machine and soon to be invented jet propelled dryer, the Laundromat could come to you."

"Wouldn't it be easier and cheaper to just hire someone to pick up and deliver your laundry?" Peter attempts to reason with him.

"Where's the fun in that?" Walter asks confused.

"Forget I asked." Peter laughs, glad to have his old Walter back.

"Hey, Peter," Olivia says, smiling at him as she walks through the door.

"Olivia," Peter says, returning her smile. This was the thing he missed most, seeing Olivia's smile. "How'd the debriefing go?"

"About as expected," Olivia says. "They're concerned about the whole time-line being altered, but decided that since it hasn't unduly affected the state of the world, they're not going to imprison us all in a top secret bunker. However, they have moved the machine to an ultra-top-secret bunker and you're forbidden from getting within 100 miles of it without another apocalypse and then only with a direct order from the President of the United States."

"I can live with that." Peter laughs and then embraces her in a passionate kiss. "Marry me."

"What?" Olivia asks in shock.

Peter's face immediately turns white. "I didn't just blurt that out did I?" he says, horrified. "I had this whole romantic getaway to Connecticut planned. I had a quaint little cottage rented I even managed to find a horse-drawn carriage to take us to this fancy restaurant."

"Hold on," Olivia says, still shocked. "You really planned on asking me to marry you?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Peter asks, hurt.

"It's just that I never pictured you as the marrying type," Olivia says. "Although you have grown in the four years I've known you."

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not," Peter says.

"I didn't mean to insult you," Olivia says. "It's just that I never thought about marriage before."

"If you don't want to, I understand," Peter answers. "In fact just forget I said anything."

At his words, Olivia's brain finally had a chance to process everything that just happened. Peter has just asked her to marry him.

"Ask me again," Olivia whispers.

"What?" Peter asks.

"I said, ask me again," Olivia says, smiling.

Peter then pulls out a box containing a ring and gets down on one knee. "Olivia Dunham, will you marry me?" he asks.

"Yes," she says smiling as Peter slips the ring on her finger.

"Wonderful!" Walter yells, rushing over to embrace them.

Olivia smiles at Walter, and it turns into a look of confusion. "Why is Walter wearing a spacesuit?"

"I was considering this as a uniform for my jet Laundromats," Walter explains to his future daughter-in-law.

Olivia starts to open her mouth to ask a question, but Peter stops her. "Don't ask," he advises.

At this point, Astrid walks in the door.

"Astronema," Walter says, "great news. Olivia and Peter are getting married and I've invented a jet propelled washing machine."

Astrid just shakes her head at Walter's inability to remember her name, before what he said sinks in. "You're getting married?" Astrid asks, rushing over to her two friends. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Olivia says.

"So when's the big day?" Astrid asks.

"I don't know, Peter just asked me two minutes ago," Olivia says.

At this point, Broyles walks into the room looking concerned.

"Broyles, you'll never guess the news," Astrid says. "Olivia and Peter are getting married."

An uncharacteristic smile breaks out on his face. "Congratulations you two," he says. "I know you'll be very happy together."

"Thank you sir," Olivia says.

"Unfortunately I have some news that may put a damper on your festive attitude," Broyles says. "It looks like Robert David Jones may have struck again."

"Oh no," Peter complains. "Why couldn't he have just died again when we fixed the timeline?"

"Where did he strike this time?" Olivia asks.

"Storybrooke, Maine," Broyles says. "It's a town with a population of about 25,000. The mayor is a woman called..."

"Regina Mills and the Sherriff is Graham," Olivia says, fear in her voice.

"That's correct," Broyles says in surprise. "You've heard of it?"

"My best friend from high school just moved there a few months ago," Olivia says, feeling her insides turn to ice as they always do when someone she cares about is in danger. "We still keep in touch. She just became deputy there."

"What happened to the town?" Peter asks.

"Some kind of visible force-field has appeared around the entire town," Broyles says. "So far the military has not been able to penetrate it. From what we've been able to determine through satellite surveillance, weird glowing portals are appearing throughout the town and dragons and creatures that appear to resemble trolls are coming out of them."

"Trolls? Dragons?" Olivia asks in disbelief. "Have you accidentally taken another dose of Walter's drugs?"

"No," Broyles says.

"Any idea what could be causing it?" Peter asks.

"It could be the Evil Queen's curse," Olivia says jokingly.

"Evil Queen's curse?" Peter asks.

"My friend, Emma had a son when she was eighteen and put him up for adoption," Olivia explains. "He was adopted by the mayor of the town. Recently the ten-year old tracked Emma down and brought her back to Storybrooke. He now believes that his adopted mother is an Evil Queen who cursed a bunch of fairy tale characters, by sending them from their own world into this one with no memories of who they were."

"I see," Broyles says.

"I don't believe that for a second," Walter says. "There's no such thing as fairy tales."

"I agree," Broyles says, "but something strange is going on in that town. Maybe the kid saw something and tried to make sense of it the best way he could, by coming up with the curse theory."

"Do we have any kind of communication with the town?" Peter asks.

"None," Broyles says. "The last communication was with a few state troopers who were dispatched to guard the mayor after an escaped prisoner from Florida blew up her house..."

"Wait an escaped convict blew up the mayor's house?" Peter asks. "Could he have anything to do with it?"

"We don't think so," Broyles answers. "The target had no scientific background, but it's possible that Robert David Jones hired him. He appears to have a grudge against your friend, the deputy. She was the one who captured him and sent him to prison."

"Then why did he blow up the mayor's house?" Olivia asks, before making the connection. "He was after Emma's son."

"We believe so," Broyles says, before answering his phone. He listens to the report, and then in a rare moment loses his composure. "Damn."

"What is it?" Peter asks.

"Somehow, the media has gotten wind of this," Broyles says. "It's being covered live on all the major network stations and on top of all that a general at the local military base has ordered tanks to surround the town and started blasting at the force-field. You need to get in the air now."

"On our way," Olivia says.

"Blast off," Walter says excitedly.

"And Walter, ditch the spacesuit," Broyles says. "I need to confer with the President on this matter."

The Fringe team gathers their equipment and heads off to Storybrooke, Maine.


End file.
